Kasumi Momochi
One of Yoshitaka Igasaki's successors . She is the crush of Yakumo .Kasumi was one of his grandchildren chosen to become the Ninningers. She was called by Tsumuji Igasaki, her uncle and Takaharu and Fuuka's father to return to their dojo despite being turned into ruins. After being reunited with the other Ninninger candidates, Tsumuji leads them to Gengetsu Kibaoni's resting place, which was sealed by Yoshitaka until the Sealing Shuriken were released by the revived Gengetsu and wandered off to various parts of the city. After the Ninningers destroy Youkai Kamaitachi, it grew large and they received five OtomoNin Shuriken, which they used to form Shurikenjin and finished the Youkai. Yoshitaka revealed himself to be much alive, but lectured them for their inexperience and led them to their new dojo that they will use as their new base. Like the others, Kasumi had no choice but to take the mantle of MomoNinger and learn Ninjutsu to stop Gengetsu and his followers . Kasumi is a very reserved girl with something of a genius in her. She loves science and is very astute with mechanics, but she is unable to read between lines or take a hint. Hence there are times in which, in spite of her looks, she can be really sharp-tongued. At the same time, deep within her there are some very girly aspects she seldom shows.2 Kasumi sometimes shown to be a little mischievous, placing notes on her teammates/cousins during her first appearances.Inspired by her grandfather's ability to communicate with aliens, she dreams of becoming an astronaut , .She can be shipped with Kinji and Yakumo . As seen in Ninninger VS Toqyuger, in the end she said she would have loved studying the Reeshas , Akira puts his hand on her shoulder and says he,ll let her see the inside of trains which makes her shake , while they were talking Yakumo and Kinji have a very jealousy look on their faces , Kinji interrupts their conversation by asking his name . She can also be a frightening and be strict and commits that anything that is unscientific in tress her such as Ghosts. In Zyuohger vs Ninninger , Yoshiharu calls her his aunt , and she, with the others were surprised that her cousin Takaharu ran off to get married In ''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS, ''near the end of the movie, Takaharu's mom pointed out that Yakumo seem to have a crush on Kasumi. Leading him to blush and constantly deny, as well as tripping over the tea table and left the room. Momochi Kasumi is played by Yamaya Kasumi making her the fourth actress who has played a pink and share her name with her actress, however the kanji for the character name is different than the kanji for her actress’ name Takaharu is shown to have a crush in Kasumi in episode 31 when He got angry and wanted to get her speciality back . Fan fiction Kamen Rider Drive vs Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Ninninger triangle ( Takaharu - Kasumi - Kinji ) and ( Yakumo - Fuuka - Nagi ) Mansion Fiasco Kinji ' s Confessions Kasumi ' s day off Coutship in the kingdom of Nintality I'm The One Gallery Category:Female Love Interest